


You've Been Chosen

by ZiTaLoVe13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arousal, Best Friends, Brunch, Cats, Cute, Dresses, Edging, F/M, Fancy, Female Reader, Fingering, Flirty, Happy, Kissing, Make Up, Mention of alcohol, Overstimmulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Roommates, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Toys, Suits, Sweet, Teasing, Vibrating Underwear, aged up character, akaashi keiji - Freeform, charity auction, date auction au, formal wear, love making, mention of Kuroo Tetsurou, pro athlete, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiTaLoVe13/pseuds/ZiTaLoVe13
Summary: Your roommate loves to try and set you up on all these dates. But you're honestly kind of sick of it. You'd much rather stay home in your sweatpants and relax, good times right? Or so you think until at the invitation of free food and an open bar you meet someone who is about to change your life for the better. Now, do you follow your heart or do you let your mind tell you to go home and forget about him?Written for the September Yagami Yato Writing EventDiscord Username: ZitaLove~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: September 2020





	You've Been Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarK9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/gifts), [mamasweets89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/gifts), [Yugioh13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/gifts).



> This is a gift for my amazing and new Wifey Luna. I'm really sorry for whatever you're about to experience reading this but know that I love you very very much. 
> 
> I am also gifting this to Yugioh13 and mamasweets89 because without you ladies, I wouldn't be here doing this and rediscovering my love for writing.

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you opened the door to your small apartment. You had just finished a long eight-hour day at the café and you were absolutely wiped out. It was always busy but today you hadn’t left home before having a cup of coffee so you were in a pretty foul mood. Coffee was literally running through your blood most days. As you kicked off your shoes you heard a small mewl come from behind you. You spun your head around to see your little black cat Toby on the counter stretching his paw out towards you.

“Aww Toby baby hi! Are you hungry baby?” 

You coo’d at your cat as you usually did when he greeted you after work. Lately he’d been the only thing that could make you smile, aside from your roommate that is. But by the looks of it they weren’t home quite yet. You set your bags down and quickly pulled out some cat food to give Toby a snack so you could get yourself settled in for the night. These days you didn’t really bother yourself with doing much outside of work, you’d been single for 5 years now and no matter what you did every single date, coffee meet up or anything just never seemed to go farther than that. You’d settled on just being content in yourself and living your life for you. And honestly, you’d never been happier. Your roommate on the other hand was always out and about meeting all kinds of different people, trying to set you up with every guy and their brother. The thought of it made your head spin and you just wanted to relax. You rubbed your temples and slipped away into your room to put on your favourite t-shirt and sweat pants. It was going to be another night of watching TV and cuddling with Toby. Just as you settled yourself on the sofa and Toby had hopped into your lap and started purring your roommate burst through the door.

“Sup Y/N! I’m home!”

You tilted your head back to look at her from your position on the couch and smiled.

“Hey Crystal, good day?” 

“You’d better believe it! You’ll never guess what happened at work today!”

“Another big commission sale?”

Crystal grinned from ear to ear and smiled.

“Oh no… You’ve got something up your sleeve Crystal…”

“You bet your sweet ass I do! Guess who managed to swing an invite to the annual Special Olympics Charity Date Auction?”

You rolled your eyes, of course she would manage to get an invite to such a prestigious event.

“And! I’ve got a plus one invite too!” she said in a sing-song voice while eyeing you down.

You let out a groan and you let your body slump even further into the couch. Toby let out a small yawn and snuggled further into your lap as Crystal made her way in front of you and placed herself between you and the TV. That mischievous grin on her faced made you retreat further into yourself. She always was trying to drag you out to these kinds of things. All you wanted to do was stay home and relax but Crystal was always trying to set you up on dates, a date auction was obviously a recipe for disaster for you.

“Crystal how many times do I have to tell you. I’m not interested in going on dates with anyone right now. I’m happy sitting at home here with Toby.”

Your roommate plopped herself down on the sofa beside you and scratched between Toby’s ears. She looked up to you with growing concern in her eyes.

“Look, Y/N… I know you’re happy in life right now, but I don’t like seeing you alone like this. Yes, I know you’ve got Toby and me and all of our friends but you need to put yourself back out there. You need to find someone to take care of you and Toby.”

As you sat and listened, you drew the hood of your hoody up over your head. Crystal was right in many ways… You’d easily shut yourself in and let dating and meeting new people fall by the wayside, but that was just how you’d been handling things for so long. A part of you wasn’t even sure you knew how to date anymore since it’d been so long. Part of you of course wanted to find someone and be happy in a relationship again, but the effort that it took to even do that caused you anxiety. You were tired of being led around and didn’t particularly feel like putting in more effort 

“Do I really have to go? Or rather do I even have a choice?”

Crystal smiled and leaned over and rested her head on your shoulder while continuing to stroke Toby.

“I’d really appreciate it if you came with me. It’s tomorrow night and I know you have the next two days off from work. Come on, it’s going to be a lot of fun. You don’t have to bid on any of the dates, just dress up and come enjoy a night out with me.”

You sat there for a moment thinking about it until Crystal snapped you out of your thoughts.

“It’s a catered dinner with an open bar.”

The thought of not having to cook dinner and free booze immediately grabbed your attention.

“Okay, you had me at dinner and open bar. But what exactly is the dress code then?”

“Black tie of course. It is a charity gala event.”

You groaned and pulled back your hood and combed your finger through your hair.

“That means I should probably go shower now then so I can actually do something with this mess of hair tomorrow night…”

“You bet’cha! Oh, and before I forget, I booked us into the salon tomorrow to actually get our hair styled for the event.”

“Crystal I- “

“No! Let me treat you please! My last pay check had some huge bonuses on it from some commission sales I made last month. Tomorrow is all on me okay? Think of it as a thank you for being such a great friend.”

You blushed, Crystal was always one to treat you to nights out and dinner. I guess it was her way of thanking you for keeping the apartment so clean and cooking dinner when they two of you were home at the same time. You always preferred home cooking anyways so you didn’t mind.

“Okay, okay I give. God, have I ever mentioned how much I love you Crys?”

“Hmmm, maybe once or twice.” She smirked as she stood from the sofa.

You gently lifted Toby from your lap and carried him into your room and set him down on your bed. You took a moment to gather your bathrobe and hair brush and made your way to the bathroom.

“I’m taking a shower then!” you called out to Crystal who had sprawled herself out on the sofa and taken over watching TV.

“Yeah, yeah enjoy! I’ll be here watching todays sports highlights!”

A small laugh escaped your lips as you close d the bathroom door behind you, Toby immediately started meowing at the door behind you. You heard Crystal call him over and the sound of his running to her made you smile. As you turned on the water and let the shower run for a moment so it could heat up, you caught your reflection in the mirror. You hadn’t had your hair done in ages and it had started to become almost un-manageable for you. It was long and went halfway down your back. Some days you even got a headache from it being tied back at work. Your eyes had bags underneath of them from multiple late nights and early days. You really needed to take better care of yourself. You lifted your hands to your face to examine how bad the bags actually were. You might have to do some moisturizing treatment tonight if you were to look presentable for tomorrow’s event. 

A sigh heaved in your chest as you stripped down and stepped into the shower. The warm water running over your smooth skin made you feel more at ease and you relaxed as it ran down your body. As you worked your shampoo through your lengthy locks you thought about what exactly this Date Auction thing would entail. You hadn’t actually been to a date auction before but the idea intrigued you. The guys were probably just some random men that decided to sign up for this to help raise money for the Special Olympics so you didn’t think too much of it. You were only going for the free meal and booze you told yourself. This was just going to be a fun night out with Crystal and you were going to go in with no expectations…

After your shower you put on your pajamas and joined Crystal on the sofa. At some point she had gone and changed into pajamas as well and was aimlessly scrolling through her phone.

“What are you looking at?” you asked her.

“Oh just looking at the roster of whose selling dates at the event tomorrow night. So far its no one really of interest. It says here that not everyone who is available to bid on is shown but it should still be a good time. The food and booze alone at least for sure.”

You laughed and curled up on the couch with your favourite fuzzy blanket and Toby scurried over to plop himself back in your lap and began purring.

“Well, either way I’m definitely looking forward to the booze. We haven’t had a proper girls night out in a long time. It’s long overdue so what better timing than this?” 

Crystal grinned and practically jumped you in her enthusiasm.

“Yes, yes, yes! I am so ready to have a night out with you! You almost never want to go out to things with me!”

Toby let out a little mewl at the sudden weight of Crystal on him as she hugged you. She quickly backed off and gave him a little scratch behind the ears.

“Aww sorry Toby… I didn’t mean to squish you. We should probably all go to bed though huh? We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Yeah you’re right… I’m bushed from work today anyways. C’mon Toby, bed time.”

You stood and Toby waddled behind you as you made your way to bed. It didn’t take long before you were curled up with him on your chest and you slowly drifted to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------- the next day ---------------------------------------------------

“Okay but don’t you think this is a little bit much?”

You were feeling a little overwhelmed with everything that Crystal was doing for you to get you both ready for this charity event that was that evening. So far, she had taken you to a local boutique and bought you a flowing form fitting silver dress that hugged every curve of your body. You hated to admit it but you looked hot in it and it was the most beautiful dress you’d ever worn. Crystal hadn’t even waited for you to change out of it before she had snuck up to the counter and paid for it as well as a pair of matching shoes. You were both now at the salon getting your hair styled as well and a Mani Pedi side by side. Crystal was totally relaxed but you were extremely anxious.

“Y/N you really need to relax. This is all nothing it’s all my treat today.”

You whined slightly at her insistence of spending money on you but you knew there was no convincing her otherwise. You might as well grin and bear it. There were only a few hours left until the Date Auction was scheduled to start but the invitation said that guests needed to arrive an hour before the actual start time to find their seats and be able to mingle with the available bachelors and bachelorette’s that were participating to raise money for the Special Olympics. 

“Okay the whole pampering thing is nice, but this is the last of it Crystal. You know I hate it when you splurge like this on me.”

“Shush you, it’s fine. Anyways it was a two for one deal here so we were getting this done whether you liked it or not. Now, once your hair and nails are done, we’re going to get changed and head to the venue. It’s almost time!”

You groaned and leaned back into the chair as the nail techs finished up their work. Your hair however, took another thirty minutes to finish. Crystal insisted that you not look at everything until it was all put together. Part of your mind was screaming at you to go home and just forget about all of this, but the other part was running around wild excited at the idea of seeing a bunch of handsome men in suits being sold for charity. You scrunched your nose and bit begging yourself to snap out of that fantasy. Next thing you knew Crystal was dragging you out to changing rooms to finish your make up and put the whole look together. 

“Okay now keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.”

“Fine…”

You closed your eyes and felt Crystal shuffling around you applying make up and helping you out of your street clothes and into the dress. You wanted to peek but knew she would have your head if you did. After a few minutes of her fussing about you she stepped back satisfied with her work and sighed.

“Okay, I’m done. Now, open your eyes.”

You braced yourself and slowly opened your eyes. As you did you were standing facing a full length mirror. Your jaw dropped at the sight of all the work Crystal had done. The silver dress hugging your body and curves just right, the way it flowed to the floor and how it hung off of your shoulders reminded you of a silver waterfall. Your hair was softly curled and styled to fall down over your left shoulder and fell perfectly in place. And your makeup… You had no words for the way Crystal had applied it. Silver eyeshadow with a hint of purple to accent your eyes, your lips were kissed with a baby pink lipstick that didn’t stand out too much but pulled together the entire look. 

“Crystal I-“ your voice choked out and got caught in your throat.

“No, no! Don’t cry! You’ll ruin the makeup!”

“I don’t ever remember looking this pretty. Thank you so much…”

You carefully wiped a tear from the corner of your eye and helped Crystal get into her dress and finish her makeup. It didn’t take long before you both were on your way to the venue. The charity gala was being hosted at one of the larger hotels in the city center and there were camera crews and photographers everywhere when you both arrived. A large red carpet was sprawled out from the road leading up to the hotels entrance. You were both stopped for pictures on your way in but since you weren’t celebrities you were ushered in right away. Crystal flashed the invites to the security guard who then called over a young looking usher to guide you both to your table. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go scope out the dates! Do you want to come with me?” Crystal grinned.

You pulled out your chair and set your coat on the back of it.

“I think I’m going to hit up the bar and get a glass of wine. But don’t let me stop you.”

She pouted her lips at your refusal to go see the dates but she smiled and bounded off. You sighed and stole a glance around the room until your eyes narrowed in on your target, the open bar. You carefully picked up the side of your dress so as to not trip on your way over and made your way to the bar. A young man in a white shirt with suspenders stood behind it pouring glasses of wine and champagne. As you approached, he greeted you with a warm smile.

“Evening Miss, can I grab you something to drink?”

“A pinot griot would be lovely if you have it.”

“Coming right up.”

As the bartender turned around to pour some wine, you felt a presence appear beside you. The socially awkward part of you just ignored it but something felt, different. You couldn’t quite put it into words. As the bartender turned back to you with your wine the body beside you shifted.

“Can I get a pinot griot please?”

You turned at the sound of the voice that came from beside you. And suddenly all the arir in your lungs caught in your throat. Before you stood a strapping young man, the dark grey three piece suit he wore showed off the muscles in his arms and legs but not too much. It was just right. His hair was a mixture of grey, white and black and was slicked back down his neck, but what drew you in were his eyes. They weren’t just a honey coloured amber, they were gold with flecks of brown and honey mixed in. His eyebrows were angled down towards you but upon meeting with your own eyes, a flash of shock and sudden need flickered in those golden orbs. You almost dropped the glass of wine you had just been handed.

“H-hey, hey, hey! Umm… You doing alright there? Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

The man reached up and scratched the back of his head and let out a small laugh. His smile was quirky, but there was a charm behind it that made your heart stop right there in your chest. As the bartender handed him his own glass of wine, he turned his back to the bar and leaned against it sipping on his wine. Your hands shook as you stood there like a deer in headlights with your own glass. Your eyes trailed down his body and then abruptly to the wine glass in your hands. You lifted the glass to your lips and promptly downed the entire glass. The man choked on his own wine as he stifled a fit of laughter.

“Whoa there, you’re not supposed to down wine like that. Are you alright?”

The man leant down and brought his eyes to level with yours, growing concern flashing behind the gold as you took a shaky breath.

“Umm, yeah… I’m fine thanks just a bit anxious is all. I haven’t been to anything like this before so I feel a little out of my comfort zone.”

A small smile replaced the look of worry on his face and he turned to the bartender.

“Can I get another glass for the lady?”

You smiled shyly and set down your empty glass on the bar top. A fresh glass soon replaced it and the man picked it up to hand it to you.

“I understand the whole being nervous thing. To be honest, I’m not very good in these kinds of situations too. I mean don’t get me wrong I can be very social, but I’m also such an awkward person that I say things a little out of pocket too and it’s at that point my friend would smack me upside the head.”

A laugh burst from your lips and the man’s smile grew warm as he stood back up and leaned back on the bar. 

“Now that you seem to have calmed down a bit, I guess I should probably introduce myself.”

“That might help maybe. My name is Y/N, it’s nice to meet you.”

You held out your hand and he stood from the bar and took it in his own.

“Ahh, Miss Y/N. That is a very beautiful name for a very beautiful woman. My name is Bokuto Kōtarō.” 

As he introduced himself, he stooped his head down and planted a soft kiss on the back of your hand. Sparks flew in your chest and for an instant you thought you saw him react as if the same was happening to him. His eyes flickered up to meet yours and for a moment it seemed as if you were the only people in existence in the room. Your eyes were locked onto each other’s for what seemed like eternity as he stood to be closer to your level.

“Wow… Your eyes are stunning…”

His hand shot up to cover his mouth after realizing what he had just said. A flush of colour spreading across his cheeks as he cleared his throat. 

“I-I’m sorry that just slipped out!”

You were just as stunned as he was and you could feel the heat rush to your cheeks and you took a big sip of your wine as you tried to compose yourself. It looked as if he was trying to do the same with his hand still overtop of his mouth. You looked him up and down once more and you smiled.

“I-It’s okay Kōtarō…”

He looked at you with embarrassment in his eyes, until they took a serious turn.

“B-Bokuto.”

“Pardon?”

“I want you to call me by my name, Bokuto. Whenever people call me Kōtarō it kind of weirds me out…”

He had a lost little puppy dog look to him but he had an endearing quality and air to him. Your face flushed even more as he looked into your eyes with a mixture of need and desire. You’d never seen this look on a man before, not even in any of your previous relationships had a man ever looked at you in such a way. You felt a sudden heat rise between your thighs but you decided it best to ignore it. You’d only just met him after all. 

“A-Alright, Bokuto… It’s fine really. If its any comfort your eyes are absolutely gorgeous too. They’re so golden, and there’s a depth to them that I-“

You trailed off as you noticed his face getting redder by the second as you complimented him. Seeing his embarrassed expression only made you feel more awkward and you soon found yourself staring down into your wine once more. You both stood there for a moment that felt like eternity until Bokuto coughed beside you and you turned to face him.

“Heh, I guess I make a pretty crappy first impression. I’m a bit of an idiot some days, or so I’m consistently told by Akaashi. Oh sorry! Akaashi is my best friend and old high school team mate! He’s around here somewhere but I wandered off without him because I really needed a drink to calm my nerves.”

You smiled at his honesty. Could things get any weirder? You saw so many of your own qualities and quirks in him after only speaking with him for a few minutes, but there was something in his aura that kept you pulled in. 

“It’s fine honestly. I kind of admire how open you are. So, you’re here with your friend?”

Bokuto nodded and smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, Akaashi. He got me to come to this without really giving me many details. He just said, wear a suit, look sharp and don’t do anything stupid. But I think I’ve already done something stupid by making such a poor first impression on you.”

Your mind was racing at this point. How was someone this attractive be so open and casual. Most times you met anyone who looked like he did always came off as a fuck boy who just wanted to fool around. But Bokuto was just so casual and carefree. As flustered as you were talking with him, you were oddly enough relaxed at the same time.

“It wasn’t that poor of a first impression. I mean, I did chug my wine and nearly drop the glass at the same time. I think I’m the one who comes off as incredibly awkward here. I promise I’m not always like this, but I’m just feeling very out of place amongst all of these celebrities and fancy looking people. My roommate is the one who dragged me along tonight… I don’t go out much.”

A curious look flashed through his eyes, he moved away from the bar and stood in front of you, bringing himself down to your level a bit and his face was suddenly inches away from yours.

“Why would you think you’re out of place here? You might be feeling that way inside, but you really do look like you belong here. You’re absolutely stunning and I’m being honest when I say this. And I swear I’m not trying to fluster you more. I just-“

“Bokuto!”

With your faces still so close together, you both turned to see a man in black suit pants with a white dress shirt and black vest over top with a tie to match. He was walking with great determination and purpose towards you both, his black hair slicked back in a similar style to Bokuto’s but much shorter and cleaner cut. He had an expression of annoyance on his face as he made his way towards the two of you. He stopped a few feet away and crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. Bokuto stood up but kept his body facing yours.

“Oh! Akaashi you found me! Sorry I ducked away from you, but the bar was calling to me.”

A grin spread across his face and you couldn’t help but let slip a small giggle. Akaashi looked to you and then back to Bokuto.

“It seems you found more than the bar. Are you going to introduce me to this little darling you’ve found?”

“Oh, sorry, sorry! Akaashi this is Miss Y/N. Y/N, this is my very best friend Akaashi. We go way back like I was telling you.”

You stuck out a hand and Akaashi took it in his own and shook it, a very different greeting from the one Bokuto had graced you with.

“Nice to meet you Miss Y/N. Like this idiot here said, my name is Akaashi. I sort of try to keep this one from getting into trouble so I hope he wasn’t too inconsiderate while out of my sights.”

Akaashi was definitely very different from Bokuto, but they did complement each other, that was easy enough to see. You could feel your nerves melting away as Akaashi dropped your hand and turned back to Bokuto. His body was still facing yours while he looked at Akaashi.

“Likewise Akaashi, but please just call me Y/N. The ‘Miss’ before kind of feels off. And don’t worry about Bokuto here, he’s been nothing but a gentleman to me the entire time we’ve been talking. I was struggling a bit and he actually calmed me down.”

Bokuto looked to you and he grinned. He then stuck his arm out and wrapped it around your shoulder, his hand resting on the bare skin of your arm.

“See Akaashi, nothing to worry about here. Just me being a good guy and a perfect gentleman.”

Electricity flowed through you as he kept his arm wrapped around you. You looked up at his beaming face and all of the nervous energy that was previously coursing through both you and Bokuto seemed to have faded away. You relaxed into his touch and turned to smile at Akaashi. There was a look of curiosity but also approval in Akaashi’s eyes, but the feeling of Bokuto rubbing his thumb gently over your skin distracted you slightly. His hands weren’t rough or totally smooth, but there was a strength in them that led your mind to wander. 

“Uhuh… Anyways Bokuto, we need to go get ourselves sorted. It’s almost time for the event to start.”

A sad expression overtook Bokuto’s previously cheery face. He dropped his arm and turned to you sighing softly.

“I guess this is goodbye for now Y/N. I hope we can catch up soon. Maybe after the auction is finished?”

“Y-Yeah! That would be really nice. Should I come find you or-“

“I will come to you! Please wait for me!”

He nearly shouted out at you which took you by surprise. But you chuckled softly and placed a hand on his arm in comfort.

“I will. I mean, I’ll wait for you after this is all over.”

“We really need to get going Bokuto. It was a pleasure meeting you, Darling. I’m sure this won’t be the last we see of one another.”

Heat flooded to your cheeks and you smiled up at Bokuto.

“You’d better go with Akaashi before you get in trouble. I promise I’ll wait for you. Don’t worry too much. And it was really nice to meet you too Akaashi. I’m sure we will meet again especially if Bokuto has anything to do with it.”

And with that Bokuto lent down to take your hand and kiss the back of it once more before he left with Akaashi. Your face flushed even more but a smile was on your face as you waved goodbye to him. As you stood there with a smile on your face, you took a moment to look down at the hand that Bokuto had kissed and sighed. This heavy yet lightweight feeling in your chest was one you weren’t completely unfamiliar with. But this time, something was different. Was it all in your head or was this real, the way you suddenly found yourself almost smitten over a man you’d just met? You finished your second glass of wine and as you turned back to the bar, the bartender had another one ready and waiting for you. You smiled as you took your wine and you started to make your way back to the table where Crystal stood, grinning like an idiot.

“What’s up with you?”

You asked her, the devious look in her eyes gave away the fact that she was most definitely planning and hiding something. 

“Oh nothing much, just had a grand time checking out all the available dates. Are you sure you don’t want to bid on any-“

“No, Crystal I really don’t. I’m fine, I’m just here for the food and the wine. Speaking of,”

Your eyes tilted down to your glass of wine, but lingered on the back of your hand. A soft sigh escaping your lips as you thought of your conversation with Bokuto. You weren’t one to be so smitten, but his charm and aura had a strong hold over you. You hated to admit it, but your stupid unruly heart was beating so fast just thinking about him. You raised your wine glass to your lips and took a long sip.

“Uhuh… Anyways, we should probably take our seats. They’re about to start the auction. There’s a cutie I’ve got my eyes on and I really hope he doesn’t go for too much.”

In the back of your mind you were thankful you hadn’t brought any money with you. You didn’t feel like spending the majority of your money on a one time thing. Crystal and yourself took your seats and the curtains opened on the stage before you for the event to start. You were sitting a lot closer to the stage than you had thought you’d be so you did your best to keep your eyes trained on the empty plate and wine glass in front of you. There wasn’t going to be anyone of interest for you with this anyways. There was a total of twenty-five “dates” in the auction and for the most part, none of the men were interesting. Even Crystal leaned over at one point and said,

“Can they hurry up and get to the next one please. I’m waiting for the ‘one’ to show up.”

She was obviously bored too by the lack of creativity and presence that walked on stage, so for the most part you both whispered and just talked about the latest gossip from Crystals job. Until someone moved onto the stage behind the MC who’d been presenting everyone that made your breath catch in your throat. Your hand flew to your mouth and you listened intently.

“Now ladies and gentlemen, our last charity date of the night. May I proudly present our mystery date with the one and only, Kōtarō Bokuto. This young man is currently one of the Wing Spikers for Japan’s national volleyball team. They are currently preparing for the next Olympic games, but as a major advocate for Special Olympics, Bokuto here is excited to take a lucky lady or man on a date and make it a memorable time for the both of you.”

As Bokuto stepped forwards, his eyes immediately caught sight of you and a small blush spread across his face. Likewise, you could feel the heat in your face rising. You hadn’t actually realized who he was, he didn’t even tell you he was being auctioned off. Your heart fluttered and a twinge of sadness pulsed through you. Bokuto was a star volleyball player and you were just some random girl working in a diner. This whole thing was fated to not be meant to happen and your heart just dropped. A tear welled up in your eye and you quickly wiped it away keeping your head down so as to not let Bokuto see how you were feeling.

“Let’s start the bidding at $100.” 

The MC announced. Of course, the price would start somewhat high for you, this was a charity event after all. A few different signs went up and soon enough the going price for Bokuto was up to $1000.00. Even if you did want to bid on him, you didn’t have that kind of money to spend. You sat there, twiddling your thumbs unable to do anything but sit there with jealously wrenching your heart.

“We are currently sitting at $1250.00. Do I hear $1300.00?”

The auction was about to end, and you started to prepare yourself to not be able to speak with Bokuto afterwards. He would most likely be whisked away by whoever it was that had bid on him. 

“$1300.00!” A voice next to you shouted.

Startled you turned to see Crystal beaming holding up the sign on your table with the number four on it. You jaw practically slams onto the table as you gawk at her smiling face.

“$1300.00 to the young lady up front. $1350.00? No? Going once, twice… SOLD! To number 4 at the front table, congratulations Miss! Come on up and greet Mr. Bokuto!”

Crystal didn’t move, instead she nudged you with her elbow. A dumbfounded expression on your face makes her laugh as you look from her to Bokuto and then back to her again.

“You didn’t think I wasn’t paying attention. I saw you two at the bar, now go get him!” 

Crystal urged you in a hushed whisper. You stumbled to your feet and with wobbly legs you made your way to the stairs at the side of the stage. A young usher moved to meet you and escort you up to Bokuto, but before he could grab your arm, Bokuto was halfway down the stairs extending his arm out to you to hold onto. The heat continues to rush to your face as you walk beside Bokuto to the center of the stage. The MC approaches the both of you with the microphone and a big smile on his face.

“Now Miss, what’s your name?” he holds out the microphone to you and you are at a loss for words.

“Uhmmm… Y/N…” 

You say your name softly into the microphone and look down at the floor blushing uncontrollably. Bokuto still holding onto your arm nudges you softly and you look up at him, a smile on his face and he nods at you urging you to relax.

“Alrighty then Miss Y/N! I hope you have a wonderful date with Mr. Bokuto! And thank you everyone for coming out tonight to support the Special Olympics! Dinner will be served momentarily so please, relax and enjoy the rest of your night!”

Bokuto escorted you back to your table and pulled out your chair for you. He flagged Akaashi down and soon enough the two joined you and Crystal at your table. You looked around and saw all the people who had been auctioned off for the dates were joining the empty seats near the people who had bought them. You were going to be sitting next to Bokuto for the rest of the night and you weren’t sure if your heart was going to be able to calm down. Were words going to be able to come out of your mouth? This man flustered the hell out of you with his presence and now, here he was grinning like an idiot sitting beside you… Beside you. Oh. My. God… You felt the room start to spin until a voice drew you from the depths of your mind.

“Y/N? Hello? Are you okay?”

Crystal was trying to get your attention and you weren’t paying attention.

“Oh! Ah yeah I’m fine! I just…”

You hit her arm playfully and she gasped and looked at you with wide eyes.

“How dare you spend that much money on me! I said the dress and the pampering were enough I-“

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” she leaned into your ear to whisper to you

“But seriously… I saw you talking to him at the bar and there were some definite sparks flying. I couldn’t just let that cranky looking Karen over there take him away from you!”

You turned around to see who exactly Crystal was talking about. And sure enough there was a middle aged woman glaring at you. You sheepishly turned away and were instantly met with Bokuto’s golden orbs gazing intensely at you. A small squeak escaped your lips as he caught you off guard and he started laughing heartily. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey! I didn’t mean to startle you! I was just wanting your attention so I could ask you who your friend here is that won me for you. I mean, I was kind of shocked to see you there in the front table, but I’m actually really relieved that I won’t have to hunt you down after this event is over.”

“Oh, this is my roommate and best friend Crystal. Crystal this is-“

“Oh I know who he is. I do watch sports unlike someone I know.”

You bowed your head slightly, embarrassed by the fact that you didn’t actually know who Bokuto was. You liked sports but you weren’t very interested in watching them on tv.

“Excuse me Crystal, I do watch sports. I just hate watching them on the television. They’re so much better in person.”

You looked up and could see Akaashi was giving you a very approving nod.

“They really aren’t the same on TV compared to being there in the room. The energy is a lot more, exhilarating in person. I’ve been to a few of Bokuto’s matches and they are definitely something. Anyways, Y/N. It seems like you’ve got quite a friend here. I’m very, moved by her compassion for you.”

Crystal blushed feverishly at Akaashi complimenting her. She was just as single as you were so a handsome man like Akaashi complimenting her would most certainly cause her to swoon.

“Well, Y/N here does a lot for me that she doesn’t think I’ve noticed. Before I got the job I have now, she let me stay in her studio flat until I could find my feet again after being heartbroken by my ex-fiancé. She literally saved my life, and I was hoping that this night out would bring her out of the funk she’s been in lately.”

You smiled softly at her words, tears emerging from the corner of your eyes. 

“Crystal come on… I was only doing what any good friend would do…”

Bokuto sat in silence, watching you with a haze of empathy and compassion. He sniffed in through his nose and you turned to look at him.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m just really easily moved. Y/N you are such an incredible person!”

“Oh no! I’m just being myself. I’d do anything to help a friend out, honest.” 

You bashfully looked down and smiled. Maybe this night wasn’t going to be so bad after all. As dinner was being served, you spent the majority of your evening in mindless conversation with Bokuto about your own respective hobbies and interests. Likewise, Akaashi and Crystal were bubbling along in their own conversation and things seemed to be going well with them. Your mind wandered and you started to wonder if Akaashi was interested in Crystal…

You smiled and the hours seemed to fly by. Before you knew it, you had all finished dessert and the evening was starting to wrap up. You hadn’t laughed like this in a very long time and your face was hurting from smiling and laughing so much. Bokuto had kept you engaged in conversation throughout the entire night and over the few hours of dinner and drinks you had both gushed to each other about your life, hobbies and interests. None of the conversation felt forced or awkward, it felt right. You were almost sad when the MC announced that the event was nearing its end. Did you really have to say goodbye for now, because your heart was screaming at you to stay by him. 

“Wow… Is this night really over already?” you mumbled under your breath.

Bokuto took notice and took a gentle hold of your hand. Funny, how perfectly your hand fit his…

“Hey, Hey now… Don’t be like that.” He almost coo’d in your ear sending shivers up your spine.

“Look, just because tonight is over, doesn’t mean we won’t see each other again. This wasn’t the actual date you know that right? This was just the whole getting to know each other night before anything happens. “

His reassurance made you smile, you looked up into his golden orbs and sighed. Across the table Akaashi had Crystal’s hands in his and they were practically face to face speaking in hushed tones to one another. Bokuto put a hand up to your ear to whisper to you.

“Should we let them have some alone time? I’ve never seen Akaashi act this way towards anyone before.”

“Yeah… Crystal seems a bit smitten too. She’s been single for a few months now but I’ve never seen her like this either…”

Quietly the two of you snuck away from the table, and good thing to as next thing you knew Akaashi had placed his hand on the back of Crystal’s head and the two were full on making out at the table. They didn’t notice you and Bokuto slip away and out into the back hallway. 

Bokuto was still holding your hand, but you weren’t as flustered as you were the first time. There was a peace washing over you like a soft ocean wave sweeping the shore and you felt at ease. Bokuto seemed to be just as calm if not more so since he appeared distracted by Akaashi and Crystal’s make out session at the table while a poor waitress tried to clear all the dishes. 

“I feel bad for that poor waitress,” Bokuto chuckled. His laugh was captivating and you kept a hold of his hand as you both laughed. 

“So uh… what should we do now?” you asked him softly.

He turned to you and when he realized he was still holding your hand a blush graced his cheeks as he used his other hand to reach up and scratch the back of his head with a smile on his face,

“Well, it looks like Akaashi and Crystal are having a good time. I know the night is over as far as this event goes but if you wanted to get out of here and do something, I’d be happy to continue enjoying your company. That is if you don’t mind hanging out and getting to know each other a bit more?”

You poked your head out from the hallway and took in the sight of Crystal and Akaashi with their arms wrapped around one another. Warmth bubbled in your core and you looked up at Bokuto with an all too eager grin.

“Why not? But uh… If you don’t mind, I’d like to go home and change into something a little more comfortable first. This dress and these shoes aren’t exactly the most comfortable.”

A hearty laugh erupted from Bokuto and he removed his hand from yours and placed it on the wall beside your head. Your heart skipped a beat as you suddenly found yourself trapped against the wall by Bokuto. His face almost too close and his eyes locked onto yours, you crossed your legs instinctively feeling the heat rise between your thighs.

“Are you reading my mind Y/N?” he said in a cool, seductive voice. 

You blushed even more feeling flustered and couldn’t help but let out and awkward laugh that sounded like your voice cracked and caught in your throat. Bokuto cocked his head at you in amusement and placed his forehead against his fist on the wall as a chuckled escaped him.

“B-Bokuto, the hell are you on about?”

He brought his head back up from the wall and moved himself so he was at eye level with you and smiled.

“As much as I think formal wear is nice, it is very uncomfortable. We have a similar mindset when it comes to these matters, I see. And I am very excited to learn more about you, Y/N.”

He laughed again and then took a step back to stand before you. His eyes glowed with the eagerness of a small child and you couldn’t help but smile. You reached out your hand and he took it and the two of you nearly ran out of the hall. Media and press were all too excited to capture photos of the two of you, but you evaded them with ease and high tailed it into a cab. You both were laughing as you watched the media run after the cab with camera flashes disappearing into the distance and you leaned your head onto Bokuto’s shoulder letting a sign of relief escape you. You could feel him tense up a bit but he immediately relaxed, your hand still in his he let his thumb rub over the back of your hand softly. 

“So…” Bokuto asked softly.

“Should we go to your place first then? I don’t mind waiting for you to change and then we can go to my place. Maybe we can hang out and watch a movie? I’m feeling like having a low-key night.”

“Now who’s the one reading minds?” 

You giggled and with your free hand you unconsciously traced small circles on his thigh. He sighed at your touch and laughed along with you. A sighed echoed from the both of you and you turned your head to look at Bokuto all while keeping your head on his shoulder.

“A low-key night is what I dream of every single day. I’m not much for leaving the house to go out. I like just curling up on the sofa with my cat and watching-“

“You have a cat?!” He squealed. Bokuto shifted suddenly and grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face him. His eyes were wide with wonder and excitement you almost choked on the very air in your lungs.

“Y-Yes? I have little black cat named Toby…”

“That’s it, we are going to your place first so I can cuddle with this cat!”

You were shocked to say the least and you couldn’t but laugh loudly in the back of the cab. Bokuto was nearly vibrating in his seat as the cab approached your apartment building.

“Don’t wait for us, we could be a while if this one finds the cat.” You noted to the driver. 

You pulled out your phone to pay with your smart pay but Bokuto shoved your hand away and handed some cash to the driver making a note to him to keep the change. He ushered you away from the cab looking frantically for your apartment building. You took the lead this time and grabbed a hold of his hand and led him towards the 4-story building just down the block. You reached into your small clutch bag and grabbed your keys and unlocked the main doors. Bokuto was practically buzzing beside you as you both made your way to your apartment. As soon as your key clicked into the lock you could hear the excited mewling of Toby behind the door. A gasp left Bokuto as he dropped your hand and started wiggling in excitement. God, could he be more adorable? 

‘No, stop that, you’ve only known each other for a few hours you will not sleep with this man tonight.’ You scolded yourself in your mind even for thinking about the idea of having sex with Bokuto made you squeeze your legs together once more.

As you turned the key in the lock, Bokuto nearly blew past you and got on his hands and knees on your kitchen floor in front of Toby. Your cat looked at you amusingly and let out a small meow as if to ask who this strange man on his hands and knees was and what was he doing in your home. 

“Toby,” you coo’d 

“This is Bokuto, he’s a friend of mine. Play nice with him while mommy goes and changes out of this stupid dress.”

“It’s not stupid, you’re stunning.” Bokuto bluntly said to you. His eyes were suddenly very sharp and honest. 

“B-Bokuto!”

“What? I’m telling the truth, you are stunning. Isn’t that right Toby? Your mommy is a pretty lady.” 

His attention turned back to the cat on the floor and you couldn’t help but smile. Toby batted a paw at Bokuto’s hand as it skirted across the floor in a playful manner. This man was absolutely enamored with your cat and it honestly melted your heart. 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.”

You almost wanted to stay in the dress and watch, but you were ready to put on a cozy sweater and some leggings. You ducked out of the kitchen and down the small hallway to your room and closed the door behind you. 

You quickly stripped yourself down and carefully hung the dress on the back of your bedroom door. You stowed the shoes away in your closet and grabbed your favourite sweater while you had it open. You quickly threw on your reading glasses, a pair of leggings and the sweater. Just as you were about to leave your room, you quickly whipped out your phone to text Crystal.

‘Hey, hope things with Akaashi go well. Bokuto and I left and we’re just going to hang out for a bit longer. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’

You stashed your phone in the small pocket of your leggings and slowly opened your door. The apartment was quiet which was a bit concerning since Bokuto had such a big personality. You padded your way down the hallway and he wasn’t in the kitchen anymore, where could he have gone? Your eyes scanned the room and suddenly stopped on Bokuto’s feet hanging off of the edge of the couch. You quietly walked over and peeked over the top of the couch. There was Bokuto softly petting Toby and your cat was curled up on his chest purring up a storm. A smile spread across your face and Bokuto looked up from the cat and whispered to you,

“Y/N, I’ve been chosen… Toby has chosen me!”

The excitement in his voice made you giggle and clutch at your sides. It’d been a long time since you laughed like this, and Toby had never taken to any of your previous boyfriends so quickly… Cats were supposed to be good judges of character so your mind stuck on that thought for a moment. If Bokuto made Toby feel this much at ease and was purring on his chest only minutes after meeting him… 

‘No, no. You’re getting ahead of yourself again Y/N…’ you scolded yourself once again. Your mind was definitely on a one-track line on Bokuto tonight. But the way he treated you, acted towards you, no one had ever made you feel this much at ease. 

“Well, it seems Toby really has taken a liking to you. I’ve actually never seen him act like towards anyone but Crystal and I before. So, to say you’ve made quite an impression on me is an understatement.”

He sat up still cradling Toby in his arms, Toby was even letting him hold him on his back and scratch his belly. And not just anyone can scratch a cats belly, it’s a huge sign of trust. 

“Anyways, I’m all set to go. So we can feed Toby and then head off to your place so you can change?”

“Where’s his food? I want to feed him… If you’re okay with that that is?”

You laughed and pointed at the cupboards,

“Bottom cupboard, top shelf. He gets one can of wet food with a handful of the dry kibble.”

He scuttled off to the cupboard with Toby still in his arms and he softly set him down to get the food. Toby knew exactly what was in that cupboard and he just sat there at Bokuto’s ankles meowing in delight. His new best friend was feeding him and he couldn’t be happier. 

“You do realize that you feeding him makes you his new best friend, right?”

“Perfect. It will give me an excuse to come back here. I mean aside from spending time with you.”

You shuffled your feet awkwardly at his comment but your heart fluttered with joy. Something told you that this wasn’t just a one off after a date auction and you honestly couldn’t be happier.

“So, this isn’t just a one off? Like, I know Crystal bought your date auction date but, I don’t want to let myself get too excited over something that isn’t going to be anything more than one-“

Bokuto nearly jumped across the room to you and crashed his lips into yours and wrapped his arms around you tightly. You tensed up, but let yourself fall into the moment and in turn wrapped your arms around him. The tension that had been building over the course of the night seemed to instantly melt away. His lips were soft and his kiss gentle. His arms held you tight but gently as a hand snaked its way up your back and he began to run his fingers through your hair. Your tongues slipping into one another’s mouths and you let your hands run up and down his back gripping at his suit jacket. The feeling of something rubbing between your legs made you jump back and look down, but it was just Toby wanting more attention from Bokuto. A small string of saliva connecting the two of you still you looked back at Bokuto who was in just as much shock as you were. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I just… This isn’t a one off for me Y/N! I- I don’t think of you that way!”

You could feel the tears welling up in the corners of your eyes and Bokuto’s expression changed from one of apologetic to one of intense concern and worry. He lifted his hands to cup your face and wipe the tears from your eyes. 

“N-No please don’t cry Y/N… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that…”

Lifting your hands to hold his in place on your face you looked into his eyes and your heart swooned. 

“Don’t apologize just… Kiss me again Bokuto…”

A soft smile graced his lips and he gently stroked your cheek with his thumb as he pulled you close for another moment of pure bliss. You sighed into his lips and his hand roamed around to the back of your neck holding you close as he explored your mouth with his tongue. Nothing felt forceful or rushed, just right. Like his hands were meant to hold you and you were meant to be with him. As you felt your legs begin to shake you heard a soft mewl from Toby but ignored it as you pressed yourself into Bokuto more. Your body craved his touch, you wanted to explore every inch of him right then and there. That was until Toby decided it was a good idea to jump onto the counter and then onto Bokuto’s shoulders making him flinch.

“Toby! Augh! Okay, okay I’ll give you some loving too.”

“Looks like someone is jealous.” You purred. Bokuto moved Toby from his shoulders to cradle him in his arms and began to scratch his head softly.

“Well, this isn’t going to work Toby… I want to spend some time with your mommy. Whatever shall we do with you?”

You laughed softly and looked Bokuto up and down, he was still wearing his suit.

“Well, you did say you wanted to change out of your suit. We could head to your place so you could change now? We can watch a movie there together maybe? You did say you wanted a low key night.”

“That’s honestly not a bad idea.”

Bokuto started to make his way towards the door, the little black tail swinging from his arms.

“Bokuto, Toby stays here.”

\---------------------------------------- a short cab ride later to Bokuto’s place ----------------------------------

As Bokuto used a key fob to let you both into the large apartment building, your eyes were wide with surprise. He lived in a very high-end apartment complex, but for an Olympic athlete you should have known better than to see him living in a place like yours.

“It’s pretty grand right? It’s alright for Akaashi and I but, with our busy schedules we aren’t always home. But it is nice to have a place to call our own.”

“I definitely understand that. That’s how Crystal and I felt for sure when we first got our place. Anyways, shall we head up? I’m actually really tired from today so the sooner I can crash on your sofa the better.” 

He laughed and kissed your cheek softly then took your hand in his. You both made your way to the elevator and he pushed the button to call it to you. As soon as you entered the elevator Bokuto hit the 8th floor button and wrapped his arms around you from behind, his chin resting on the top of your head. You seemed to fit perfectly in his arms and a warm feeling of security washed over you. 

As the elevator arrived at its destination, Bokuto kept a hold of your hand and led you to a room at the end of the hallway.

“Here we are. Welcome to the bachelor pad, heh.”

He put the key in the lock and opened the door. His apartment was rather large for two, a grey sectional sofa in the sitting room with a large TV set up against the wall with various gaming systems and sound bars hooked up to it. The kitchen was just off to the side and it too was rather large. Bigger than your kitchen and you were in awe over it, a large kitchen always made you think of dishes you could cook up.

“Looks like Akaashi isn’t back yet. Stay here and let me go get myself changed out of this monkey suit. I won’t be long. Oh and make yourself at home! Pick a movie out for us to watch!”

Bokuto pulled you in for a soft, quick kiss and ran into what must have been his room. You giggled quietly and began to explore the open space in the apartment. You first decided to walk through the kitchen and take stock of how much counter space there was. You then moved from the kitchen into the sitting room space and let yourself sink into the couch, it was extremely comfortable. There was even a fuzzy blanket and you immediately bundled yourself up in it and grabbed the TV remote. You clicked the power button and the icons for all the different streaming apps popped up. You clicked on the first one and started scrolling through movies. You could hear Bokuto shuffling around in his room but you kept your focus on the screen. There were a lot of movies to choose from of course, and you always had a hard time picking out something to watch. Then it hit you, what kind of movie did Bokuto even like? Should you wait for him to come back to choose a movie? Your worries suddenly melted away when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap about your from behind the couch and a soft kiss planted on the top of your head.

“Hey Bokuto, I uh, hope you don’t mind me making myself very comfortable here. I saw this blanket and I honestly couldn’t help myself. I like warm fuzzy blankets a lot…”

He laughed as he jumped over the back of the sofa and pulled you into his side for a cuddle. You let yourself fall into him and snuggled even closer.

“I don’t mind at all. Did you find something for us to watch?”

You craned your neck to look up at him and a giggle escapes you causing you to shoot your hands up and cover your mouth. The look on Bokuto’s face was one of pure confusion.

“What’s so funny Y/N?”

“I-I’m sorry! But when your hair was slicked back it was hot but now that you’ve changed into comfy clothes and looks like washed your hair quickly, you look like a little owl!”

You continued giggling and Bokuto got eerily quiet beside you. You could feel him tense up and you tried to stop laughing. The expression on his face was, how should you describe it? Emo? Depressed? Either way he seemed to be upset at your comment so you stopped laughing and reached a hand up to cup his cheek. Your thumb stroking his cheek and he reached a hand up to hold onto yours.

“I’m sorry Bokuto, it’s not a bad thing. I kind of like this look better than your hair slicked back anyways. You looked too serious for the kind of fun-loving guy that you actually appear to be.”

His mood drastically changed and he just pulled you in closer and hugged you.

“You’re not the first person to say that about my looks. That was how a lot of it went down in high school. I really have come to accept it as part of who I am. Anyways, did you find a movie? I’m down to watch anything really.”

You hummed as you continued to scroll through the movies. With Bokuto wrapped around you, you could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat matching yours. You landed on Pride and Prejudice and thought about it for a moment.

“What about this one? I haven’t watched it in ages.”

“Whatever you want, Little Owl.”

For the second time that night you nearly choked on the air in your lungs. You coughed trying to breathe and Bokuto softly rubbed your back trying to help you.

“The hell did you call me? Little Owl?”

“I-I’m sorry! I just… Since you’re all bundled up in my blanket like that it reminded me of this picture of a little owl all bundled up in a blanket sleeping and I just blurted it out!”

You couldn’t help but start laughing and Bokuto in turn joined you. You both sat there together laughing for a good few minutes until tears started stinging your eyes you were laughing so much. 

“It’s fine!” You choked out between bouts of laughter. 

Bokuto held onto you tighter as you both continued to laugh and you ended up clicking on the movie and it started playing without either of you fully realizing it until you started hearing the movie score. You both turned to each other and smiled as you snuggled into Bokuto’s side and watched the movie together. 

Throughout the movie you both didn’t pay too much attention to the screen but rather, you talked more about each other’s likes, dislikes and hobbies. You shifted at one point to lie your head on Bokuto’s lap as he softly played with your hair while you continued to talk about anything and everything all at once. His humming while you rested your head on his lap was so soothing you closed your eyes for a moment and the next thing you know, you were falling asleep on his lap. 

\------------------------------------------the next morning-----------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight creeping through the blinds of the apartment window caused you to blink as you opened your eyes. You could feel the weight of someone’s arms resting on you and your head was still in the lap of the man you had spent all night talking with. Bokuto’s soft sleepy sounds made you smile and you snuggled yourself into his lap even more. The feeling of you moving on top of him made him grunt and you tried to keep yourself still. His hand started rubbing your back softly and you mewled at the gentleness of his touch.

“Mmm, good morning Little Owl…” he mumbled as he used his other hand to play with your hair.

“Good morning Bo… I guess we both fell asleep out here huh?”

“Guess so. The TV is turned off and I don’t remember turning it off though…”

“That’s because I did you idiot.”

You immediately shot up from Bokuto’s lap still wrapped in the blanket to see Akaashi leaning against a doorframe in nothing but his boxers. Bokuto pulled you back into him in an almost protective manner.

“A-Akaashi! When did you get home?”

“Late. It doesn’t matter because I came home to the two of you snoring on the couch.”

A giggle came from behind Akaashi and your jaw dropped. Crystal was hiding behind Akaashi wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts.

“You guys were so cute! I may or may not have taken pictures much to Kaashi’s protest.”

You could feel your face flush and Bokuto only squeezed you tighter, making you squirm and Crystal was practically bouncing with energy. 

“C-Crystal! What are you-“

“What do you think dummy? I came back with Kaashi and you two were all snuggled up. So we decided to-“

Akaashi placed a firm hand over her mouth as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

“Akaashi you didn’t!/Crystal you didn’t!” Both Bokuto and I blurted out and then immediately shot our hands to cover our mouths.

Crystal leaned into Akaashi and they both started to laugh at our flustered expressions. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

“What can I say Bokuto? We kind of hit it off last night. You know I’m not much for dating or being involved with women but Crystal and I have a lot in common and it became very obvious last night. You and Y/N seem to have hit it off too.”

“Maybe…” Bokuto mumbled a bit embarrassed.

You let out a soft giggle and poked Bokuto’s cheek making him yelp.

“We definitely did. Don’t lie to our friends. Its honestly kind perfect how last night went. Even if we did fall asleep Bo.”

Crystal smiled at you and winked. You winked back in thanks for her dragging you out last night. If it hadn’t been for her you wouldn’t have met Bokuto. You had fought yourself so much last night and it was kind of a relief to let yourself go and just relax and be yourself with Bokuto. You hadn’t felt this happy in a long time and you were bubbling with happiness until you remembered something.

“Wait, if you’re here whose fed Toby this morning?!”

Crystal flinched and you immediately felt bad for leaving Toby alone all night. Bokuto released his hold on you and jumped up.

“Y/N let me go change quick and we can go feed Toby together. Then we’re going out for breakfast together okay?” he yelled as he ran off to his room to change.

Crystal, Akaashi and you laughed at his eagerness and you explained to Crystal that Toby’s new best friend was Bokuto. It didn’t take long before Bokuto emerged wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with a white fitted shirt underneath of a tan leather jacket. His hair was tucked up into a baseball cap and he had a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging on the front of his shirt. His shirt… which perfectly showed off his defined chest…

“Ready to go feed Toby!” he exclaimed. 

You had to shake yourself out of a stupor at how drop dead handsome Bokuto looked. Crystal stifled a laugh at your expression and you glared at her to shut it. Bokuto grabbed your hand as you finished slipping on your shoes.

“See you guys later!” you both called out to Akaashi and Crystal as you left the apartment and hailed a cab on the street. The cab ride was filled with a lot more laughter and hand holding as you both made your way back to your place to feed Toby. Bokuto had about a million questions for you about anything and everything. Nearly every other question was about Toby and you were pretty sure that if you weren’t careful, Bokuto might just steal Toby from your apartment one of these days. 

As you pulled up to the apartment Bokuto jumped out before you could just so he could open the door for you. He nearly tripped on the curb running from the other side of the car and the cab driver nearly jumped out of his seat. 

“Thank you Bo. Shall we?”

“We shall.” He grinned extending an arm out to you for you to hold as you both made your way inside. 

As you approached your apartment there was a package sitting propped up against your door. You picked it up and unlocked the door walking in to a mewling Toby. Bokuto immediately scooped him up for some cuddles and began walking towards Toby’s food cupboard. You went into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors to open your package. A small pink package tumbled out of the box and you suddenly remembered what it was you had ordered. Bokuto came bounding back into the kitchen and grabbed you by the waist and hugged you from behind. With his chin resting on your head he lifted a finger and pointed at the pink package.

“What’s in the package?”

“Oh um… Its uh…”

You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks and a heat rising between your legs as you awkwardly opened the small pink parcel revealing a pair of remote controlled vibrating underwear. You squirmed a little as you could feel Bokuto’s heart racing as he held you close.

“I uh… I might have ordered these on a whim one night when I was drunk and feeling lonely… Not that I’d have anyone to use this with really…” you said softly. 

Bokuto suddenly sighed and you could feel his arms tighten around you. His presence calmed you and you sighed leaning back into him. He shifted his head slightly, the weight leaving the top of your head. Next thing you knew, he was nibbling at your ear with his hot breath on your neck sending a shiver of excitement down your spine. His voice hummed and he whispered seductively into your ear.

“Go put those on for me, Baby Owl…” 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when he growled in your ear. He held you tight and planted soft kisses into the crook of your neck. You moaned and could feel him growing more and more excited standing behind you. 

“Bokuto…” you whined.

“I haven’t been with anyone like that in a long time… But I want…”

“Shh… Just go put those on. We can continue this over breakfast. We’re going on a date. We’ll go slow, I promise…”

He nibbled at your neck and your legs started to tremble. As he released his hold on you grabbed the underwear and ran off to your room to change. Your heart was pounding like a jackhammer with anticipation and adrenaline. You quickly changed into a cute little black dress with an array of flowers scattered around the base and you slipped on the vibrating panties. They were a lot more comfortable then you thought they’d be. You applied a quick brush of mascara to define your eyes and grabbed your shoulder bag with your wallet inside of it. As you made your way back into the kitchen Bokuto was playing with Toby again until he noticed you come back in the room. He looked you up and down hungrily and made his way towards you, biting his bottom lip as he swaggered over.

“You look positively ravishing Y/N. I might have to have you for breakfast instead…”

He licked his lips and then pulled you close for a sweet but passionate kiss. You melted into his arms and wrapped your arms around his waist pulling yourself closer. His hands explored your back and you moaned into his mouth which only made him kiss you harder. He pulled back softly, and looked into your eyes.

“We should probably head out before we get to ahead of ourselves before we even get this date started.”

Bokuto held his arm out again for you to take and you quickly patted Toby on the head and kissed his nose before leaving. You turned to go and locked the door behind you and off you went on yours and Bokuto’s first date. 

“This brunch place isn’t too far from here, so why don’t we walk? It’s a gorgeous day out.” Bokuto said as he led you away from the apartment building.

“So is this the date auction date then?” You questioned.

A low chuckle bubbled from Bokuto’s throat and he leaned down and kissed your cheek as you walked down the street.

“Hmmm, don’t think so…” A wicked smile gracing his lips, you blushed and gripped his arm even tighter.

As you both walked down the street towards a local brunch spot Bokuto told you stories about his high school days and all about the adventures he and Akaashi had while playing for their High School volleyball team. Turns out they had made it to Nationals a few times and done really well. You weren’t surprised though since Bokuto was on Japan’s Olympic team, he also told you some stories from the different training camps he had attended and all the practical jokes he and someone named Kuroo pulled on the others. Before you knew it, you had arrived at the little brunch place just a few blocks away. Bokuto held open the door for you and you walked inside. 

Bokuto really was quite the gentleman. He pulled out your chair for you and then took his seat across from you. You held hands over the table and to be honest, you were having a really good time. As a waiter approached your table to take your order Bokuto smiled a bit too devilishly and moved a hand from the top of the table to his pocket.

“Good morning you two. What can I get started for you both this morning?” 

The waiter looked at you with a kind smile and all of a sudden you felt the vibrating panties that Bokuto had insisted you wear start to buzz causing you to squirm. Bokuto kept your hand in his while his other hand stayed in his pocket. A smile and sinister look flickered in his eyes and gripped your hand even tighter. 

“I-I… Um could I p-please have a m-mimosa?” You managed to stammer out.

“Make that two. And as for food we’ll have two of the specials.” Bokuto said, not taking his eyes off of you.

The waiter looked at you with a bit of concern, but he took a quick note on his notepad and walked off. Your eyes trailed over to Bokuto who still kept his eyes on you and nothing or no one else.

“A-Are you really doing this? Here?” 

You leaned in and whispered behind a menu to Bokuto. The small vibrator was placed perfectly on your clit and the low pulsing sensations were starting to make you sweat. Your legs were shaking and you could feel your heart beating in your stomach. Bokuto leaned forward and in a dark, sultry voice whispered back.

“You’re wearing them, aren’t you? I’ve got the control in my pocket my Baby Owl. We’re going to sit here and have a lovely date over brunch and you’re not going to cum until I let you.”

The tempestuous feeling between your thighs increased as you crossed your legs beneath the table and suddenly Bokuto increased the speed and pulsations making you bite your bottom lip to hold in a moan.

“Now, now my Baby Owl… Don’t cross those legs on me, that’s cheating. Uncross your legs for me now baby girl and behave yourself as I bring you to the edge and back as many times as I want while we sit here and eat. Here comes the waiter now with our drinks, be a good girl…”

Bokuto sat back up and left the vibrator on the second setting and you uncrossed your legs as the waiter approached with the two mimosas. You tightened your grip on Bokuto’s hand as the waiter set down the two glasses and then quickly walked off to attend to other tables. As you lifted an unsteady hand to pick up your drink, the pulsing sensation dropped back to a low hum against your sensitive bud. It wasn’t as bad as the second setting but you still felt your mind slipping into delirium. Here you were, at brunch with Bokuto only a day after meeting him and you were completely and utterly roused because of this man. 

“B-Boku-“

“Shhh, little owl… It’s going to be alright. Just put your trust in me and let go of all your inhibitions.”

You mewled quietly as you shakily took another sip of your drink and Bokuto downed his. A sinister grin hiding behind the glass as he held the glass to his lips made your heart and mind race. The vibrating in your pelvis was starting to become familiar and you felt yourself begin to relax a bit more until Bokuto suddenly bumped up the setting once more causing your toes to curl under the table. 

“Don’t hold those quiet little mewls back from me too much, Baby Owl… I know we’re out in public and all but I’m getting a little worked up on my end watching you squirm and just thinking about how wet you are down there. Mmmm, and it’s all for me… Oya? Getting all hot and bothered over there huh? Me too… I don’t know how much longer we’ll be able to hold back from completely jumping each other’s bones right. Here.”

Bokuto shifted in his seat adjusting himself slightly as he watched you hungrily. This man who had come off as such a sweet man, something had switched in him and now you were seeing him in this haze of lust that you found yourself suddenly washed over with. The look he had in his eyes made you quiver in anticipation and the buzzing against your small bundle of nerves certainly didn’t help. You bit your hand and a small moan escaped you and you fidgeted in your seat. Your body instinctively wanting you to cross your legs but you didn’t dare. Not with Bokuto in charge. The hand you weren’t biting, you clamped that one down on your thigh and squeezed hard, your nails dug into your skin but the pain only made you squirm more.

“Alright then, two of the chef’s specials for you both. French toast with strawberries and cream and an assortment of fruit on the side.”

The waiter had returned with your food and set the two plates down in front of you. If you hadn’t known that Bokuto was drooling over you and the small sounds you were making, you would have assumed he was just starving because the food that was now before you truly looked delicious. 

You were happy to have a small distraction from the vibrating panties but as you started to put a piece of the french toast in your mouth when the vibrators setting changed and the pulsations started going in a quick, quick, slow pattern. You nearly choked on your food and could feel yourself sweating excessively and you reached for your drink and drank it down in one gulp. You started coughing trying to feel the oxygen in your lungs once more after nearly inhaling french toast. Bokuto stifled a laugh and smiled as you as he watched you struggle with your food. 

“B-Bokuto I… You’re making it really hard for me to focus on eating or anything else ahhhnngggg-“

You chomped down hard on a strawberry and its juices dribbled down your chin as you did your best to keep yourself from moaning aloud in the restaurant. Bokuto took his hand from his pocket and began to eat his breakfast. The vibrator was still buzzing in its randomized pattern and you could feel the sweat dripping down your back. You could feel the wetness between your thighs growing and the vibrating panties were definitely soaked through at this point. You weren’t looking forward to standing up from this chair for fear of falling to the ground immediately. Your legs were definitely feeling numb at this point and every bite of your food only made you tremble and struggle more. 

Bokuto of course tried to keep you talking between bites in casual conversation, and every time you could feel the vibrator bringing you closer to release, he would hit the button and turn down the settings. The denial of your orgasm was starting to make your mind spin and you were getting beyond frustrated with him at this point. The constant back and forth of the settings was torture and your seat was definitely soaked at this point, you almost felt bad for whoever would have to clean up the table after you left, but also thankful you had opted to wear a black dress so that the wet wouldn’t show on your back side. 

“Well now Baby Owl, that was a delicious meal wasn’t it?” he said with a sinister smirk.

“Mhmm…” was all you could muster.

Your legs were still shaking and Bokuto had just turned the vibrations down a little bit again after pushing them up more. The waiter returned to clear the plates and drop off the check. You attempted to reach for it but Bokuto bumped up the vibrations again making you flinch as he snatched it up from the table. He pulled out his wallet and left a few bills on the table as payment. 

“Well, shall we head home Y/N? I’m ready for a lazy afternoon, what do you say?”

As if a lazy afternoon was all this was going to be. You were more than ready to jump Bokuto’s bones and weren’t sure if you’d make it home before doing so. Bokuto turned off the vibrations completely and made his way to your side of the table to pull out your chair. With shaky hands you reached up and took a hold of Bokuto’s arm and clung tight to it. 

“Bo… I don’t think I can walk home… My legs are…”

“Shhh… Its okay… We can get a cab back to your place.” Bokuto whispered as he kissed the top of your head softly. 

As you clung to him, he wrapped an arm around your waist supporting you as you both walked out of the restaurant and made your way to the street to hail a cab. Your place wasn’t far but your legs were not going to make it back after being taken to the edge and back so many times over the course of the last two hours that brunch lasted for. As soon as you got settled into a cab you couldn’t help yourself but lean into Bokuto and breath heavily as your body begged and begged for release. He hadn’t turned the vibrations back on and you were positively feral for this man. His soft kisses along your neck as you whimpered into his shoulder only made the burning feeling worse. 

The minute you saw your apartment building come into view you snapped your head up and practically dragged Bokuto from the back of the cab. He nearly had to throw the money at the cab driver as you dragged Bokuto up the stairs and to your room. As you scrambled up the stairs Bokuto started laughing,

“That eager are we huh, Baby Owl-“ He coo’d in your ear as you struggled to open the door which only made you hungrier and more frustrated.

As soon as you got into your apartment a growl ripped from Bokuto’s throat as he shoved you against the back of the door and crashed his lips into yours. You moaned and threw your arms around his neck and clung tighter to him, your body pressing as close to him as you could but you wanted to be closer to him. Toby meowed at you both as you became lost in one another embrace and hung off of Bokuto. You broke free of the kiss and mumbled a Toby to go lie down somewhere and immediately pressed yourself back into Bokuto.

“We should hah… Move this into my room before Toby gets clingy…”

Bokuto growled and hoisted you up in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist as he rushed you down the hallway and threw your bedroom door open and promptly throwing you onto the bed as he closed the door behind him. His chest was heaving and he looked you up and down as you kept your eyes locked on his. 

“You… Y/N… You’ve been driving me crazy ever since you first said my name…”

“B-Bokuto?”

He shrugged off his jacket and stalked across the room to you. Bokuto knelt on the bed and carefully crawled over to you, his arms on either side of your body holding you in place with his stare. He bent down to kiss you gently, the tenderness and caution behind his kiss caused you to experience a slight whiplash. This man could go from feral to tender in a matter of moments.

“When we first met you called me by my first name… Not many people call me Kōtarō… But from your lips…” He kissed you again more urgent,

“I wanted you… I felt this need for you… Say it again… Just for me my little Owl...”

“K-Kōtarō I-“

Kōtarō’s weight pressed you down into the bed as he kissed you desperately. His hands moving along every curve of your body, memorizing every inch and reaction you had to his touch. Your hands moved on their own accord, removing the baseball cap he was wearing to take hold of his hair and smooth your fingers through his locks. He groaned into you as your fingers curled in his hair and he began to undress you. His hands fumbled to unzip your dress as your back was on the bad but he managed to pull it off of you easily. In turn you worked your way to pull his shirt off over his head and you were both tangled into one another half-naked. Kōtarō propped himself up on his forearms to drink in the sight of you. You had opted not to wear a bra with your dress and all that was left on you was the vibrating underwear you’d been wearing.

“Tsk.” He clicked his tongue and began to trail small kisses down your body, his tongue dancing across your skin making you fall further into a blissful existence. 

“You’re beautiful Y/N… Positively ravishing… I want to experience every inch of you… I don’t think we’ll need these special panties of yours anymore…”

With his teeth he pulled at your underwear and dragged them down your leg. A whimper hitched in your throat as he carefully spread your legs to give himself full access to your dripping sex. 

“K-Kōtarō I… Ohhh… please don’t keep me waiting any longer…”

He clicked his tongue and slowly licked up your inner thigh, nipping softly at your skin as he made his way up to your sex. You looked down at him and he licked his lips while gazing deeply into your eyes. The mania flickering in his eyes caused you to moan as he took hold of your legs and planted his hands on your ass. The feeling of his hot breath on your sensitive bud caused you to mewl out his name in agony.

“Mmm, you’re very ready for me down here aren’t you? Well, well then… I think I’m going to enjoy my second breakfast now… I-ta-da-ki-masu-…” 

As he finished whispering, Kōtarō’s tongue shot out from behind his lips and he began to devour your cunt. He was a smooth talker but was just as smooth with his tongue as he was his words. Your back arched as his tongue danced on your clit and flicked in and out of your hole. You reached your hands back up and above your head and took a firm hold of the bedsheets as he made a meal out of you. Every few strokes of his tongue against your clit he would nibble at your bud softly causing a cry to fall from your lips. He chuckled morbidly as he hummed against your sex, you tried to squeeze your legs together but his strong hands held you firmly in place as he noisily devoured you. As your hips began to buck against his face he came up for air and blew a small breeze up your stomach, chills and shivers racing down up and down your skin.

“My baby owl.. You taste immaculate… And those sounds you’re making are making an animal out of me. I wonder what would happen if I-“

His words trailed off as he released a hold of your legs and pressed a thumb against your pulsating clit invoking a scream of pleasure from your throat. 

“Ahhh, its seems I’ve struck the right chord… Mmm, mmm, mmm, my little baby owl…”

Kōtarō moved his thumb from your clit and continued assaulting it with his tongue. With one arm wrapped around your right leg, the other hand moved and he slowly inserted his middle finger into your sex. You squirmed and bucked your hips as you ached for more friction and contact from his hands. Taking your body language into notice Kōtarō inserted another finger and proceeded to move them in and out rapidly all while applying pressure with his tongue onto your clit. 

“Oh F-Fuck Kōtarō… F-fuck fuck fuck! I’m going to cum! I-I ahhh Kōtarō, Kōtarō, Kōtarō!”

“No, not yet my baby owl… don’t cum just yet my love…”

He removed his fingers from you and began to kiss up your body once more. You whined in protest and lack of his fingers and tongue torturing you.

“Y-You can’t just-“

His lips captured yours once more cutting off your words. The taste of your juices on his lips still cause your mind to spin and you moaned into him. As your tongue tangled with Kōtarō’s, the sound of his unzipping his jeans and removing them hit your ears. He wrapped you in his arms and you could feel the hardness of his length press against you as he held you there while kissing you feverishly. 

“Ahnnggg… Do you feel that your voice and body has done to me Y/N… I want to take you so fucking badly… Oya oya? Are you upset that I haven’t let you cum yet? Well then… Shall I fuck you until you only remember my cock inside of you?”

“K- Kōtarō… Please… I- I want you to fuck me…”

You reached up and wrapped a hand around to grab him by the back of his head and bring his lips down to meet yours. His moans vibrating in your mouth as you sucked on his bottom lip while shoving your tongue into his mouth as far as you could. Your chest was heaving at the rush of adrenaline coursing through your body. Your patience was waning and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself back much longer. You ground your hips against Kōtarō’s, your body begging and straining for any kind of friction you could get on that sweet bundle of nerves between your thighs. You could feel his cock pulsing against you as you ground into him and the next thing you knew, Kōtarō had hoisted you up and flipped you around so that you were on your hands and knees. The shock of his moving you so abruptly made you yelp and then giggle slightly. But your voice hitched in your throat when you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance. One of his hands had a hold of your hips while the other rubbed slow circles on your ass. He then suddenly pulled it back and brought it down on your ass slapping it so hard you cried out his name in pleasurable pain. 

“Are you ready Y/N?”

“Stop stalling and fuck me already Kōtarō…” you begged shaking your ass at him tauntingly.

It didn’t take much convincing, because before you knew it Kōtarō had slammed his entire length inside of you. A cry of pleasure erupted from within you as he vice gripped your hips in his hands and began thrusting into you rapidly. The sound of his skin slapping against yours echoed throughout the room and his moans, oh god his moans were like music to your ears. 

“F-Fuck Y/N! Your pussy is clenching down on my haaah—Fuck! You’re so tight-“

Kōtarō was humping you hard and you could feel your mind going black from the sheer pleasure of it all. His cock had more girth to it than you’d ever experience before and you yourself could feel how tight he fit you. The strength he had behind each thrust only made you whimper and moan more and more each time until you started to feel tears from the pleasure run down your face. Your hands gripped desperately at the bed sheets as you could feel yourself getting closer to your climax.

“Kō-Kōtarō! I-I’m going to-“

“M-me too! Ohhh—fuck fuck shit! Ohhhh----”

With one more thrust that nearly sent you flying into your headboard, you felt your orgasm wash over you like a giant wave and you cried out Kōtarō’s name as he cried out yours. The warm feeling of his seed painting your insides caused you to gurgle in your moans and your eyes roll back into your head. Kōtarō’s weight over you caused you both to collapse onto the bed, both of your chests heaving and breathing heavily. He remained inside of you as you both lie there for a moment, until a devilish idea popped into your mind. Though you both had already cum once, you felt as if this exploration of each other was far from over. You carefully rolled yourself on top of Kōtarō keeping his cock, still hard too, inside of you. He was now laying on his back and you were straddling his hips. A look of delight danced in his eyes and he smiled.

“Oya? Now this view I think I could get used to.”

He cradled your hips in his hands and you began to move yourself up and down on his cock. From this angle he was almost hitting you deeper causing you to ride him faster. You swirled your hips in big circles as you brought yourself down on him causing him to gasp and throw back his head into the pillows. 

“Oh fuck! Y/N! You’re hah… humping my cock so fucking good!”

He began to move his hips more to meet yours as you brought them back down, the ardent impact of his cock going so far as to hit your cervix nearly caused you to black out right there while continuing to move your hips. You could feel yourself getting close to another orgasm as your movements slowed, but as soon as he noticed this Kōtarō propped himself up to be sitting with you in his lap and used his strength to continue bringing you up and down on his length as fast as he could. You grabbed onto his shoulders for balance as you tried to move yourself faster for him, your body aching for another release and the friction that grazed your clit every time you brought yourself back down. You brought your lips to meet Kōtarō’s as you felt a second orgasm making its way to fruition, your tongue tangling with his as you both moved your hips rhythmically with one another. His breath was hot in your mouth and the vibration of each other’s moans only drove you more insane in your ecstasy. You pulled yourself away and let your head fall back as another orgasm his you while Kōtarō continued to impale you with his cock.

“Mmm, my baby owl… Those sounds are beautiful… You’re beautiful… I want you to cry out my name more… Beg for me to keep this cock of mine sheathed inside of you…”

He moved a hand from your hips and trailed his fingers down towards your entrance and began to apply more pressure to your clit only making you scream in ecstasy. Your breathing was shallow and your voice caught in your throat as you choked out his name while you rode out your second orgasm. Your body twitched in his grip as he held you down on his cock, your cum dripping and making a mess in his lap and of your bed sheets. 

“K-K- Kōtarō… Ahhnnnnnggg… I…” you could barely muster any energy to form words. The only one you could form was his name on your lips.

“Mmm… Y/N… You’ve taken my cock like a fucking champ… But don’t think I’m finished with you just yet. I have a bit more left in me and I don’t plan on letting you rest until you can’t stand… Your insides are going to be painted in my colours before dinner…”

Kōtarō continued thrusting himself up into you as you came down from your orgasm but without any rest in between you could feel yourself going limp in his arms. You did your best hold on as his cock plunged in and out continuously hitting your cervix thrust after thrust. You cried out with tears streaming down your face even more than before and before you could even fully come down from your second orgasm, a third one hit you like a ton of bricks. 

“Ahhhhhhnnngggggg f-f-fuck Kō-!”

Kōtarō moaned as your orgasm rolled over your body, you could feel your cunt clench onto his cock like a vice once more and that only motivated him to fuck you harder.

“Ohhh that’s my g-girl ahhhnng… I’m getting so close Y/N… Just a bit more…”

He threw you onto your back as he continued to fuck you. He brought his mouth down onto your breast and sucked and bit at it only causing screams to rip from your throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Y/N fuck yes I’m going to—ohhhhh fuck! Ahhnngggg!”

With a final, aggressive thrust, Kōtarō let out a grunt and you could feel the warmth of his cum filling you as you came a fourth time. Your voice barely a squeak at this point from all the crying and screaming of his name you had done by this point. You grabbed at his hair pulling him into you as he came and collapsed on top of you. His weight wasn’t too much on you but rather a calming weight. His breath was heavy and he nuzzled his face into your neck planting small soft kisses along your collarbone.

“F-fuck… Kōtarō you made me cum four times…”

“I’m sorry if I was a little rough on you… I just…”

You brought a hand to his face and cupped it in your palm. Your thumb gently stroking his cheek.

“It’s all fine… It was amazing. I’ve never had sex like this before and honestly… It was amazing.”

He laughed softly and pulled you into a tight hug. You squeaked again and then laughed along with him. He ran his fingers through your tangled and sweaty hair as your fingers drummed on his chest softly.

“By the way, this was not our little date auction date. That one I plan to make much more… Memorable…” he hummed.

“Memorable huh? I’d have to say that for a first date, this one was pretty memorable. You’ll have to do a lot of work to top this one.”

“No… I’m pretty sure this was our second date. I counted last night meeting you as our first. Plus, your snores were really cute.”

You shoved yourself out of his arms and felt the heat of blush spread across your cheeks.

“I-I do not!”

“Yes, you do!” He said sitting up and placing a kiss on your nose.

You shook your head and then relaxed yourself, flopping back into Kōtarō’s arms and curling up to him. He wrapped a single arm around you while tracing small patterns on your arm with his other hand. This was a feeling you sorely missed, aftercare was always a highlight for you and in this moment, you felt safe and secure. You hadn’t felt this way in a very long time. A sudden sound made your ears perk up and you realized that Kōtarō had started to hum. It was a soft and low melody that made your muscles relax and could have very nearly put you to sleep. That is until you heard a giggle from outside your room.

“… Kaashi…”

The both of you sprang up in bed and looked at the door. The sound of feet shuffling in the hallway made you both turn to each other and quickly scramble to grab the closest thing you could for cover. For you it was a hoody you had left on the floor and Kōtarō simply slipped his boxers back on. Hand in hand you made your way towards the door and slowly opened it to look around. 

“Well, well, well. Finally finished, are we?”

A low voice came from the kitchen and there stood Akaashi with a cup of coffee in his hands. Crystal was fussing about with the dishes in the sink and humming a song as she moved about the kitchen. She turned around and a large smile was spread across her face.

“Sooooo, did you two have fun?”

“W-Wait! How long have you two been here?!” You whimpered out as Kōtarō hugged you from behind resting his chin on the top of your head. 

Crystal laughed and then leaned against Akaashi as he sipped on his coffee, his eyes suspiciously watching Kōtarō as he nuzzled his chin on your head.

“Well lets see… I think we came in around ‘Oh please don’t keep me waiting any longer’. Does that sound about right ‘Kaashi?”

Kōtarō hugged you tighter and you could hear his heartbeat in your ears. He was getting anxious and honestly so were you. 

“Yeah you two sounded like you were having a lot of fun… I’m surprised you’re still walking Y/N.”

“Hey Akaashi, why don’t you pick on your own girlfriend and leave mine alone!” Kōtarō grumbled at him.

“G-Girlfriend?” You and Crystal both stammered, looking at your respective man. 

Akaashi pulled Crystal into his arms and whispered into her ear. She only giggles and then kissed him softly on the lips and then went back to finishing up the dishes while Akaashi watched her from behind.

Kōtarō swayed you in his arms a little as he hummed the word in his mouth. You pulled yourself back slightly and turned to face him, but you moved only slightly that way you could keep his arms around you as you looked up into his eyes. 

“W-well… I know it might be moving too quickly and I don’t really want to rush into labels just yet with you out of respect… But I do want to see more of you, be around you and get to know you even more. That is… If you also want to see more of me?”

You smiled and stood up on your toes to kiss him. As you kissed him, he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up off the ground. A laugh broke out between the two of you and he gently set you back down.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” he asked, with a curious puppy dog look in his eyes.

A giggle escaped you and then you smiled at him. 

“Yes, Kōtarō you dummy. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.”

Kōtarō kissed you again, but with more passion behind it.

“I like it.”


End file.
